Demon vs Vampire
by Bother Maker
Summary: Inuyasha/Twilight Crossover     No real summary... See inside for more :P
1. Summary

**Summary is too long to fit into the box :P Here It is below. I hope you enjoy my fanfiction! **

Summary

_When Bella and Edward go study abroad in Japan, Bella comes across of family with a secret. Not knowing what it is, Bella plans of continuing her stay there to find out what they're hiding. Finding it hard to stray from jumping back 500 years into the past to Feudal Japan, Kagome must try and keep her secret safe. If anyone knew about her being a reincarnated priestess who helps Miroku; a perverted monk, Sango; a demon slayer, Shippo; a fox demon, Kilala; Sango's demon cat and Inuyasha a half demon, would think Kagome is insane. In this crazy feudal fairytale, will Bella's and Kagome's secret stay a secret?_

Review please ^_^


	2. Day 1: K's POV

**New Fan fiction account! I forgot my old one **** so I had to make a new one. I'll be adding my one-shot of Jasper and Alice soon I promise. So...all of the characters in my story are gonna be a little OOC because I made it so. I don't own anything la did a all that usual crap everyone sys of not owning anything. Yeah, now onto the story because that's why you're reading this...**

**-Dog Ears-**

I was almost at the bone-eaters well when Inuyasha jumped in front of me. "I said I have to leave for a couple days. Sit boy!" Inuyasha didn't get the idea of my leaving to go back home. "Can't you just stay? It's not like she'll care!" Inuyasha said while on the ground from my last 'sit' command. "No. I said I would be there while the exchange student stayed with us, and you can't come." I stepped over his body and ran the rest of the way to the well with my back-pack over my shoulders. "I'll be back in a week or so! Bye everyone!" I waved good-bye to Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Kilala and Inuyasha. I jumped down the well to cross back from Feudal Japan, to my own era.

When I returned I heard my brother Souta talking. "I wonder when she'll be back" His voice lowered to a whisper at the end, but I still heard him. "Souta! Do you think you could help me?" I looked up and saw his face pop over the edge of the well. "Kagome, you're back home!" After Souta helped me out of the well, I saw that no one else was here. I shrugged it off and decided to ask Souta later. "Did Mom and Grandpa leave to get the exchange student?" I asked when I got of the shower. "Yeah, they left the minute you got back." Souta explained to me.

After I made Souta and I some food and fed Buyo, I heard the car pull up in front of the shrine. I jumped up and ran over to Souta and started to smooth out his hair and my own. "Cut it out sis!" Souta exclaimed. "Sorry!" I said as I ran outside. It was cloudy outside because it was going to rain soon. I saw Grandpa first then Mom walking beside a girl my age with brown hair and gold eyes. The girl and I locked eyes for a moment before she smiled. I smiled back and greeted her. "Hello! Welcome I'm Kagome," I said bowing slightly then shaking her hand. When she shook my hand I noticed it was a bit colder than normal. "Nice to meet you Kagome. My name's Isabella, but please, call me Bella," she said as she gave me a small bow in return.

I showed Bella to my room because that was where she was going to stay. Mom had already put an extra mattress for her to sleep on. "I like your room, but it seems you don't!" Bella said with a small smile. "What makes you think that?" It was true...I hadn't used my room in a long time. Usually I only came back for a small nap and some food. "Nothing really, it's just that your desk and bed look like they haven't been used in a long time." "I should probably get back to studying then!" I said with a small laugh. Just then, Souta appeared at the door. "Inuyasha is here... He says he needs to talk to you about something important." I gawked. "I'm so sorry Bella... I need to speak with my friend for a quick moment. I'll be right back! The bathroom is just right next door if you want to freshen up from your long trip here!" I ran from my bedroom. "Is he in your room?" Souta nodded and I burst through his door to find Inuyasha sitting there on the bed.

"What in the world are you doing here!" Inuyasha looked at me. "Souta, can you go downstairs for a minute or two? I need to talk to Inuyasha alone." Souta nodded again and left. "I came back because...well...because," Inuyasha looked around the room, "Because Miroku and Sango got into a fight again!" I stared at him. "I don't believe that." Now glaring at him. The nerve of him! To come here and make up an excuse for me to leave. "I need to tell you something. Important. It's not about Miroku or Sango either." He nodded to the window. I rolled my eyes. He jumped from the window first and caught me when I jumped down after him. He pointed to his back. "Hop on." I backed away slightly. "Nope. I'm staying right here." He grabbed my arm and before I could say anything, we were miles from my house. He put me down on a fallen tree trunk and sat beside me. "That girl...In your house isn't human. I don't know what she is," He looked at me. "I can't really protect you the best when you're here. Especially with her here." He grabbed me suddenly in a hug. "Don't get hurt okay?" I was shocked. "Inu-yasha..." He released me. "Sit boy!" He fell to the forest floor. "What was that for?" he said looking at me. "For dragging me all the way out here! Bring me back now." I jumped on his back when he stood up and he ran into Souta's room. "Kagome...be safe and come back soon." He jumped through the window and ran to the Well to go back to Feudal Japan.

When I got back to my room, Bella was still sitting on my bed. She looked at me with her golden eyes. She opened her mouth but before she could say anything Mom called us down for dinner. "Girls! Dinner is ready!" Bella and I walked downstairs and sat at the table. Dinner was uneventful except for Souta telling stories from his day at school.

When dinner was over, Bella and I made our way to my room. We changed into our pyjamas and hoped into bed. It looked like Bella was asleep, but I couldn't sleep a wink. I was too busy thinking what Inuyasha told me. _"That girl...In your house isn't human. I don't know what she is," _I shivered and turned around to see my window open. I got up and shut it closed. I feel asleep ad dreamt about nothing in particular.


	3. Day 1: B's POV

Today was the day I was going to Japan with Edward for studying abroad. The plane was boring but with Edward sitting next to me, it was bearable. I brought out my iPod and gave an ear bud to Edward. I scrolled through the 10000 songs Edward and I had put on together and put it on shuffle.

_Like the ocean needs the moon to take the tides away,  
All we need's a little time to chase the blues away,  
The sun is out and it feels like it's always gonna stay,  
Let this last forever and turn tomorrow,  
Into yesterday,  
Into yesterday_

When the song finished Hallelujah by Paramore came on. After 30 or so songs the plane was going to land. I was happy that the flight was over but sad that Edward would be going to a different family. I let my shield slip to allow Edward to read my thoughts. _We'll meet up hunting right? I'll text you when I'm going to go. _ Edward nodded his head when he read my thought. We hugged and kissed each other quickly before getting off the plane. When we got to the busy section of the airport I spotted the family that was taking me in and saw Edward go the opposite way to his family. _Goodbye, but not for long. _I walked to my new family for the two weeks that I would be spending with. They greeted me very kindly with small bows, smiles and handshakes. I grabbed my luggage and headed with them their car. I had hunted before the plane ride so I was good for at least a week before they noticed my eyes changed too much in colour. I sat in the back seat while Mrs. Higurashi and Mr. Higurashi sat in the passenger seat. When we arrived at their home I saw it wasn't really a home. It was a shrine that they ran with Mrs. Higurashi's son and daughter. After walking up the steps I locked eyes with a girl with raven hair and chocolate eyes. She came up to me and bowed and shook my hand. "Hello! Welcome I'm Kagome." I bowed to her and said "Nice to meet you Kagome. My name's Isabella, but please, call me Bella." She noticed that my hand was colder than normal. Kagome took me up to her room. Her room was small and there was a thin layer of dust on her desk. Almost as if she hadn't used it in a long time. "I like your room, but it seems you don't!" I smiled and a small, musical giggle came out of my mouth. "What makes you think that?" Kagome said looking a bit worried because I had noticed. I wonder what got her so worked up. "Nothing really, it's just that your desk and bed look like they haven't been used in a long time." I said pointing out what I saw earlier. "I should probably get back to studying then!" Kagome said with a forced smile. _She's definitely keeping something…_ I thought. I'd have to tell Edward. Her brother Souta, who I met earlier, peeked through Kagome's door. "Inuyasha is here... He says he needs to talk to you about something important." I smiled. Inuyasha…that name reminded me of something Edward told me about when we found out that we were staying in Japan to study abroad. That's right. He said that in Feudal Japan there was a forest called Inuyasha Forest. Before I could think of it further, I smelt something I never smelt before; it was making me feel weird. "I'm so sorry Bella... I need to speak with my friend for a quick moment. I'll be right back! The bathroom is just right next door if you want to freshen up from your long trip here! Is he in your room?" I tried not to listen, but my vampire ears heard every single word of their conversation. "What in the world are you doing here! Souta, can you go downstairs for a minute or two? I need to talk to Inuyasha alone." Kagome sounded upset. I was guessing Inuyasha was going to speak next. "I came back because...well...because," there was a slight pause. "Because Miroku and Sango got into a fight again!" Kagome said something about not believing him. "I need to tell you something. Important. It's not about Miroku or Sango either." I heard the window open and then Inuyasha spoke again. "Hop on." _ What is he going to do?_ It hit me then and there. The weird smell was from HIM! I opened the window in Kagome's room and jumped down silently. I saw Inuyasha pull Kagome on his back. He looked very different. I realized that we had dog ears… He set off at a fast pace, but his running and jumping was like walking to me. _Ah! Not even Edward can out-run me!_ I hid up in the trees, but I stayed close enough so that I could hear them, but Inuyasha couldn't smell me if he even tried. . "That girl...In your house isn't human. I don't know what she is," I gasped silently. He knew I wasn't human. But he also didn't know I was a vampire. "I can't really protect you the best when you're here. Especially with her here." _I could protect her way better then you can. _I thought. He grabbed her. I was prepared to jump down and save Kagome but I realized he was hugging her. I turned back when I heard Kagome shout. "SIT BOY!" I watched as Inuyasha fell to the floor. I heard Inuyasha shout back next. "What was that for?" He got up. . "For dragging me all the way out here! Bring me back now." I gasped. If I didn't make It back before them, I was in trouble. I of course made it way before Kagome and Inuyasha. I heard them jump into Souta's room and I also saw him run into a building but he didn't come out. Kagome came back into her room but before she could say anything her mother called us down for dinner. After dinner we went back upstairs to go to bed. Kagome and I changed into our pyjamas and I slid into the sheets on the mattress. After a couple of minutes I heard Kagome get up and close the window that I forgot to close when I came back in from spying. When Kagome fell asleep I heard her mumbling things. "Inu-yasha…" was the last thing I heard before she fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
